1. Field
The described technology generally relates to a method of manufacturing a display device.
2. Description of the Related Technology
A liquid crystal display (LCD) operates based on an electrical interaction with a liquid crystal that has properties between those of liquid and those of solid crystal. The liquid crystal includes an array of liquid crystal particles whose orientation and optical characteristics such as birefringence, optical activity, and light scattering change in response to an external electric field applied thereto.
An organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display is a self-emissive display that does not require a separate light source (e.g., backlight), can operate using low voltage and has reduced weight and thickness. OLED technology has favorable characteristics such as wide viewing angle, high contrast, and fast response time. Accordingly, OLED displays are considered the next generation display device.
Electrodes and lines of a display device can be formed via a patterning process. In particular, as the demand for high-definition display devices has increased, more electrical lines and components are used to achieve this purpose, which have a complicated structure, and thus, it is important to form the lines and the components at exact positions.